A Conversation With Yourself
by crazyauthoress
Summary: "I need to not take sleeping medicine, apparently. Because sleep medicine makes me have halucinations instead of dreams." Klaine and pre-CrissColfer. Part of the Magic and Memories series.


**Title:** A Conversation with Yourself

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** "I need to not take sleeping medicine, apparently. Because sleep medicine makes me have halucinations instead of dreams." Klaine and pre-CrissColfer. Part of the Magic and Memories series.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** This is AU. This is very, very AU. As in, Chris and Darren are real and Kurt and Blaine are real very AU.

**Author's Note:** The Magic and Memories series is a collection of connected oneshots. While you don't necessarily have to read them in the order I suggest, it might make slightly more sense if you do. The current order is "A Choice to Make", "A Conversation With Yourself", and "Of Scars and Consequences".

* * *

><p>Darren was pretty positive he was dreaming. No, he was absolutely positive that he was dreaming. It couldn't be anything but a dream, because he was dressed in white sleep pants and a white t-shirt and was standing in what looked like the Senior Commons of Dalton Academy.<p>

But the real deal breaker was that he was standing in front of himself.

Or, rather, Blaine was standing in front of him, dressed in his Dalton uniform with his hair slicked back. He smiled when he saw Darren but he didn't look happy. He almost looked nervous. "Darren," he said and Darren had to stop himself from freaking out. Blaine sounded exactly like he did. A small part of him snapped that of course Blaine sounded like him, seeing as he _was_ Blaine. "I'm glad you could make it."

Darren frowned and shook his head. "I need to not take sleeping medicine, apparently," he said, rubbing his forehead. "Because sleep medicine makes me have halucinations instead of dreams."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You're not halucinating, Darren," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I suppose you could call it a dream, but it's not really a dream either."

"Then what is it?" Darren asked, feeling his heart slam against his rib cage. For some reason, he was terrified of what the answer might be.

A smile turned up the corners of Blaine's mouth and he offered his hand to Darren. "Follow me," he said softly.

Darren swallowed, staring at Blaine's hand before slowly reaching out and grasping it. This must have been what Pandora felt like when she opened the box, curious but cautious and afraid. "If I follow you," he said softly, standing still when Blaine took a step away from him. "Will whatever this is be explained?"

Blaine smiled, two pairs of bright hazel eyes meeting each other. "Yes," he said softly. "If you follow me, _everything_ will be explained."

Unsure of what the other male meant by that, Darren frowned but took a step forward when Blaine tugged gently on his arm. "If this isn't a halucination or a dream, why are we in the set of the Senior Commons?" he asked as Blaine pushed open the doors that Darren had pranced through many times as Blaine.

Laughing softly, Blaine shook his head. "This isn't a set," he answered, walking down the hallway Darren recognized from when they had filmed "Misery". "This is a real place, a place where you spent most of your life."

Darren froze, tugging his hand out of Blaine's grip. "What?" he demanded, his heart hammering faster.

Blaine turned to look at him. "Well, not you," he said. "Me. I did. But, in a way it was you too. You are me, Darren."

"You're not making any sense," Darren said, running a hand through his short curls. "How can I be you? You're a fictional character that I play for a TV show!"

But Blaine just smiled at Darren's outburst, as if he had been expecting that. "No, I'm not," he said softly. "And deep down, you know that too. Do you know why none of the roles in the first season of Glee resonated with you?"

Darren swallowed, his mouth suddenly desert dry. "Ryan said that he didn't think I was perfect for any of the roles," he said slowly. "But when I auditioned again for season two-"

"He pretty much gave you Blaine on the spot, didn't he?" Blaine asked softly, humming when Darren nodded. "That's because the role of Blaine was written for you. Ryan Murphy never would have picked anyone else for the role of Blaine Anderson because he knew that it was you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Darren said, shaking his head a little.

Blaine sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the hall, patting the seat. Darren shakily sat down next to him. "Darren," he said softly, causing Darren to turn and look at him. "How did you feel when you first read Blaine's part? When you first slipped into his skin?"

Darren was silent, his thoughts buzzing. He'd never told anyone about it, but he'd felt... whole, happy. Like... "Like I was coming home for the first time," he whispered, his lips barely moving.

The male sitting next to him nodded slowly. "Because you were," he said softly. "I am who you were in a past life, in a very very different life from the one you lead now." He took a deep breath and held his hand out to Darren. "My name is Blaine Anderson and I was one of the most powerful mages of all time."

"Magic doesn't exist," Darren blurted out.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't?" he asked softly. "If magic doesn't exist, then what do you call all of this?" He waved his hand and suddenly the hallway was bustling with people, all of them dressed very similarly to Darren. "This is the real Dalton Academy and this is the place I lived for my entire childhood. It's also the place where I met Kurt Hummel."

Darren turned to gape at Blaine. "Kurt's real too?" he asked shakily.

A soft smile lit up Blaine's face. "Yes," he said softly. "He's the reason I drew you here. Or, rather, Chris is."

"Chris?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "You need to open your eyes, Darren. What you're doing to yourself, to Chris, and to us - Kurt and I - isn't right. You know the truth, but you're lying to yourself."

Darren swallowed. "If you're implying that I'm supposed to run off into the sunset with Chris -" ("That's exactly what I'm implying," Blaine said dryly.) "- then you're insane. I'm straight! I like women-"

"Do straight men dream about their costar who's also a male?" Blaine interrupted, crossing his arms casually over his chest. "I mean, if you were dreaming about Lea or Dianna, I'd agree that you're straight, but you don't. You dream about Chris."

He opened his mouth to reply, but it slowly snapped shut. Blaine was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Darren _did_ dream about Chris, but it was never i_that/i_ kind of dream. They were softer, full of gentle touches, secret smiles, and sweet kisses. "They- I'm not gay because I dream about Chris," Darren said, shaking his head. "Those dreams are just... Just..."

"Just your subconscious telling you what you want," Blaine said as a figure slipped out of the crowd of boys and walked toward them. He turned and smiled, standing up and holding his hand out. "And your subconscious is telling you that you want..."

"Chris," Darren breathed, his eyes widening as he stared at the male in front of him.

"Chris" laughed. "No, I'm not Chris, Darren," he said and as soon as he touched Blaine's hand, the white clothing he wore melted away and was replaced by the Dalton Academy uniform. "I'm Kurt."

Darren stared at him and began to notice the differences. Kurt's hair was coifed and perfect, but Chris' was always all over the place. Kurt stood taller than Chris did. Kurt's eyes were locked on Blaine and were full of love and affection. Chris didn't look at Darren like that.

Kurt turned toward Blaine, twining their fingers together tightly. "You told him?" he asked softly, leaning to gently kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shook his head. "Not everything," he said. "Just that he needs to get his act together."

Darren opened his mouth to say something - _anything_ - but Kurt turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised and in full diva mode and Darren's mouth shut. "Darren," Kurt said softly, sitting down and putting his free hand on Darren's knee. "You need to realize what's going on. You and Chris... it's meant to be. Just like Blaine and I."

Kurt turned and smiled sweetly at Blaine before turning back to look at Darren. "Your subconscious needs this to happen. You need this to happen," he said.

He just stared at Kurt, his mouth going dry. Unable to stop himself, Darren began to lean in toward Kurt, his eyes locked on the other. Kurt let him, their eyes meeting calmly, but he turned away as soon as Darren's lips nearly brushed against his. "Sorry, Darren," he said softly, leaning back slightly as Darren pulled away. He turned back to him, a tiny smile on his face. "I only kiss Blaine."

Darren swallowed. "I am Blaine," he pointed out.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "No, Darren, you aren't," he said softly, standing up and squeezing Blaine's hand. "You're Darren and as much as you try, you can never be my Blaine. You need to be Darren, because Chris needs his Darren as much as you need your Chris."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently. "We wanted to show you that you're missing out," he said softly. "But, don't let us dictate anything; you need to make the choice for yourself."

Darren stood up slowly, his hands curled into tight fists at his side. "What if I can't?" he asked softly. "What if I can't make the choice?"

The two males in front of him exchanges looks and Blaine sighed. "Then you can't," he replied simply. "But, a choice needs to be made, Darren, no matter what it is." He raised a hand and waved it at Darren, watching as the other male disappeared.

Kurt sighed. "What happens now?" he asked softly, turning to look up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled gently and kissed him softly. "Now, we wait," he answered honestly. "And hope they make the right choice for them, no matter what it means for us."

The taller male nodded slowly. "I just hope it's the right now," he whispered, causing Blaine to wrap his arms tightly around Kurt and pull him close.

He pressed his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes as the hallway and people melted around them. "Me too," he whispered. "Me too."

-.-.-.-.-

Darren's eyes opened as his alarm began to beep. He rolled over and looked at the clock sitting on his bedside. He needed to be on set in an hour and his heart jumped in his chest. Chris was going to be there.

"Chris," Darren breathed.

Kurt and Blaine had been right, he realized in a flash. They had been right about everything. He had been dreaming about Chris, he did need this to happen. He _was_ straight but there was something about Chris that just drew him in.

"_Chris needs his Darren as much as you need your Chris."_

Kurt's voice echoed in his head and Darren fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his pillow.

"_But, a choice needs to be made, Darren. No matter what it is."_

Darren swallowed and threw his pillow away. Blaine was right; he needed to choose. He had to decide if he wanted a relationship with Chris or if he didn't. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach.

He was screwed.

**~END~**


End file.
